


Hurt. and Fury.

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Furi (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: The Scale's Perspective (third person), trapped in an abyss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for an entire year and I forgot to upload it. Whoops. Hope it's good. I still love this game.

Hurt. Pain. Kill. Stirring. Stirring.

Rudders weighed less now than they did at first. Pure oxygen that once burned, now stale, like any air from before. Ragged breathing, jagged seeing, the murk of water was home now. No fish, no life, only the mutated glow of bioluminescence and plants. Legs built up musculature to keep heavy armor afloat, aloft, along the flow of water.

Heavy. Breathing. Hurt. Pain. Suffer.

Familiar sting of strain. Tired. Should rest soon. Stirring.

Gauntlets are heavy, rudders are heavy, it is time for rest. As familiar darkness rolls, the single scale in the bare waters dreams of something he can’t remember.

Stirring. Awake. Hurt. Pain. Kill.

The same routine over and over again, mutated fish, what little are left, are skewered on spears and roasted in toxic green. Eat quickly or not at all, he’d tell himself. Worn teeth, thin at the roots, black, bit in. Another loose tooth stuck in the scales of a fish and yanked free. Oxygen firmly replaced, a quick tongue to press at the now-empty gap between his teeth.

Revenge. Hate. Hurt. Pain. Soon.

He was promised revenge, he was promised his payment, his share, after all of this. After a surface battle before the tanks capsized and filled the catacombs in floodtides and despair. Before _he_ came, it the natural bioluminescence of trees and plants thrived here, mushrooms and shrubbery aglow along pathways and fish were plentiful, back when the water was clean.

Now, the water was dark, tainted, irradiated, black. Now, the man trapped in the scales of a fish was tainted, irradiated, trapped within his own creation, never to leave again. He deserved the compensation he was promised, but alas he felt betrayed once more. He could not leave to seek vengeance himself, yet nothing, no one, has come back to him. Not greeting nor check in nor a passerby. Years like this, it fucks you up inside. He fought as much as he could. He thinks he’s done well, considering the circumstances, how much worse it could be.

There was a moment, then, a light, fluttering moment of peace. It came and went as pain crippled his joints, he hissed louder than the oxygen filling his helmet, arms and legs tense as he sank to the bottom of the dark murky waters. He shuddered in place, eyes screwed shut, jaw clenched and careful not to grind his teeth. A few moments more passed, the agony subsided for now. An orange bottle had emptied days ago, the pain would only get worse from here.

He would shudder, swim laps, balance his rudders, adjust his oxygen. One day, he thought, what if it simply ran out? His lungs grew tight, his throat begged for air and release. He couldn’t complete the cycle. New tanks were installed. He sank to the bottom, gangrene slugs and the corpses of once-fish stilled in the dark waters; seaweed swayed at his descent into madness.

 _He_ did this. Hurt. Hurt. Pain. Revenge.

He heard, felt, thumping vibrations, faint and far away, at the bottom of his water prison. The front light dissipated in the water, couldn’t reach the surface as he looked.

Curious at first. Fury at second. _Hurt_.

Body phasing, splitting, illusion. Encircle.

Propel, forward, kick, kick, swim. _Guardian_. Voice, violet, violent, madness.

Footsteps, pitter-patter, crimson, red, white, black. A creature that walked on water. _Fury_.

Rancid green peeked from the waters. _Him_. _H̻̖i҉̘m̵̤͎_

Noticed. Rise. Ready.

“Look at the _filth_ around you.”


End file.
